


Stupid

by Daughter_of_the_Mountains



Series: Stories That I Hope To Continue One Day [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Big Brothers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Just Tell Óin Everything And He'll Make It Better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_of_the_Mountains/pseuds/Daughter_of_the_Mountains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why does Óin hate the word 'stupid' so much?"</p>
<p>"If I was you, I'd simply call it the 'S' word," Fíli said to their hobbit, puffing out little clouds of smoke. "He does indeed hate that word."</p>
<p>"But why?"</p>
<p>Fíli looked at him, bright blue eyes unusually somber. "Go and ask our best storyteller," he said, gesturing to where Balin sat, pretending not to listen. "He'll tell you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid

It all started with, unsurprisingly, an argument between Dori and Nori. The two had always had very different opinions and were battling it out with each other over a clash of opinions on whether or not eating vegetables were actually good for you.

"It _is_!"

"It is _not!_ "

" _Is_."

After constant bickering, Nori lost his temper and glared at his elder brother with all his might before uttering the words that would set their usually docile healer into a colossal rage. 

"Will yer stop bein' so _stupid!_ "

It was probably between the time the entire camp hushed and the few seconds it took Óin to raise his head and stare at Nori, that the thief realised what a huge mistake he'd made.

"Óin.." Nori stuttered, raising his hands in a placatory gesture. "C'mon, I didn' mean it like 'at..."

"You know perfectly well my thoughts on _that word._ " Óin snarled. " _Never_ use it to describe _anyone_ , particularly _not_ your brothers!" 

Having only known the grey-haired healer for about a month, Bilbo wasn't sure he had ever known him to be quite so cross. Normally, Óin was reasonably peaceful if a bit loud and he often did mildly bicker with his brother, but in general he was quite calm and gentle and Bilbo hadn't even known he _could_ get angry.

Walking over to Fíli, who was very patient (if a bit mischievous) about answering questions, he sat beside him. "Why does Óin hate the word 'stupid' so much?"

"If I was you, I'd simply call it the 'S' word," Fíli said to their hobbit, puffing out little clouds of smoke. "He does _indeed_ hate that word. Even reading it will send him off into a rage."

"But why?"

Fíli looked at him, bright blue eyes unusually somber. "Go and ask our best storyteller," he said, gesturing to where Balin sat, pretending not to listen. "He'll tell you."


End file.
